boomerangchannelfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show / The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries
The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show is the sixth incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. It premiered on September 10, 1983, and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program made up of two eleven-minute short cartoons. In 1984, the name of the show was changed to The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, with the actual show format remaining the same. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ran for another season on ABC. The series aired in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1994 to 2000 and currently airs reruns on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Overview Season One For this incarnation of the show, Hanna-Barbera attempted to combine the most successful elements of both the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format and the newer Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format. Daphne Blake, a character from the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! format, was added back to the cast after a four-year absence. The plots of each episode feature her, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo solved supernatural mysteries under the cover of being reporters for a teen magazine. Each half-hour program was made up of two 11-minute episodes, which would upon occasion be two parts of one half-hour long episode. Season Two The second season of this format, broadcast as The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984, continued the same format, and included six two-part episodes featuring original Scooby-Doo characters Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, both absent from the series for five years. Fred's last name is given as "Rogers" in his return appearance to the series in the episode "Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo"; although Rogers had been established as Shaggy's surname the previous season. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries theme song is performed in the style of Thriller-era Michael Jackson. The accompanying opening credits feature shots of a row of monsters dancing like the zombies in Jackson's "Thriller" music video. Cast Main Characters Don Messick - Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers Heather North - Daphne Blake Recurring Characters Marla Frumkin - Velma Dinkley Frank Welker - Fred Jones Episodes Thirteen half-hour episodes, composed of twenty-four separate segments were produced under the New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo title in 1983, and thirteen more episodes, composed of twenty separate segments were produced under the name The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984., aired for one season on the American television network ABC. Home Media The entire first season, The New Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show, was released by Warner Bros. on the iTunes Store under the title Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Season 5. Individual episodes have been released in various home video sets over the years. "The Nutcracker Scoob" was released on the Scooby-Doo! Winter Wonderdog DVD, "The Ghosts of Ancient Astronauts", on the 13 Spooky Tales From Around the World DVD, "Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo!" on Happy Spook-Day Scooby-Doo!, "Who's Minding the Monster" and "Scooby a la Mode" on Scooby-Doo! and the Skeletons, and "The Carnival Caper" on Scooby-Doo! and the Creepy Carnival. Many of these DVDs have been released internationally but not in the U.S. Category:Series Category:Scooby-Doo Series